


降维打击

by SummerDreamForAILG



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, NSFW Art, dope
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG
Summary: 预警：OOC+分级R21-大量嗑药群交描写如果没有满18岁，麻烦火速退出很危险！真的很危险！





	降维打击

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC+分级R21-大量嗑药群交描写  
> 如果没有满18岁，麻烦火速退出  
> 很危险！  
> 真的很危险！
> 
>  

**美食鉴赏**

**BGM：[In Case Of Fire-Mark Ronson](http://dayandnightforthem2.lofter.com/post/1fefdb72_12bb2d90c)**

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

下午五点三十分，一辆白色科帕奇SUV停在度假区湖边双层欧式小别墅旁。坐在门廊的扶手椅上醒酒的蔡徐坤看了看来人，举起手里的红白条纹小拐杖敲了三下大门口。

 

 

 

“咩哩Christmas! ”

Justin双颊通红地跑过来为他们开门，脖子上的黑色颈圈好像紧的有些勒出红痕，深绿色的领带配合白花花的胸膛要掉不掉地摇摆着，肥大的阔腿牛仔裤裤管在主人停止跑动后重新顺着地心引力下垂，勾勒出那双没有几两肉的腿的模样。

“我说——你们来的也太慢了吧？”

 

 

 

“都怪妍，”

林彦俊的声音从门外飘到门内，他牵着陈立农的手侧身快速走进屋子里面。马丁靴底触到范丞丞声称是从战火连天的马什哈德带回来的暗红色波斯纹地毯时，他深深呼出一口屋外雪地里的寒气。藏蓝底纹地毯上的土黄色葵花枝叶从中心向四角蔓延，让他想起了黄色的麻古溶解在水里后色素向四方扩散的样子，让他想起了陈立农坐在小红板凳上洗他新买的掉色黄色大卫衣的样子。

他有点透不过气，今天的短装皮衣外套有点紧，有点憋，他想快点脱掉这个该死的外套。妹妹给他烫的泰迪小卷也让他觉得自己像个低智白痴一样，陈立农居然还一路硬夸这个黑毛泰迪犬发型很可爱，更让他无语。

“她非得要绕远路去朋友家里拿‘礼物’。”

 

 

“晚上好啊。” 一声低沉的女声传来，Justin看见一双穿着过膝吊带渔网袜的大白腿闯进他的视野内，再往上便是那张熟悉的如同林彦俊翻版倒模出来的一张漂亮面孔。蹬着puma鸳鸯色拖鞋，梳着毛茸茸的低双马尾，酷似一只化浓重朋克烟熏妆的黑色泰迪犬的林妍珺紧随其后，把手里的白色塑料袋递给隔壁班的Justin同学。

 

“哟——你这黑天鹅绒吊带包臀小短裙很别致啊，衬得你的胸更——” Justin的手在自己胸前直直上下来回比划。 

“平你老母。” 林妍珺抬起腿用膝盖内侧狠狠地撞了一下Justin的屁股，把军绿色的飞行员外套扔在门口的衣架上。“看看老娘给你带的东西，你嘴巴还不甜点？”

 

 

 

“我尝尝。” Justin随手往袋子里摸了摸，捏了一粒药片出来，嘎吱嘎吱嚼着。

 

林妍珺靠在别墅大门门框上，轻佻地撇嘴笑着，看对面的学习委员Justin的咬合肌因为咀嚼的动作而一下一下的凸出。

“味道如何？”她猫一样把手搭上Justin的脖颈，中指穿过他的choker往前挑。

 Justin随着她的动作往前几步，左手五指嵌进渔网袜的洞口抬起她的左腿膝盖窝，右手按着她的后颈狠狠咬上她烈焰般的厚唇，林妍珺的头为了迎合对方的身高被迫抬得高高的。

 

前调是牛奶和奶酪的粘稠香气，中调和后调都是堪比耗子药的尖锐药味儿。药味里点点滴滴的火星和唾液里黏黏糊糊的醉意让两条舌头更加激烈纠缠。林妍珺觉得Justin是不是插了一条活蹦乱跳的泥鳅到自己的嘴巴里，怎么这么会缠。

 

 

 

半分钟后，感受到后颈剧烈酸痛的林妍珺推开了已经开始摩擦她的下身的Justin。她有些不爽地擦了擦嘴角。

 “今天我是来吃好东西的，别黏我黏得太过分。”

 

 

 

“贵客——小泰迪犬小姐，四百粒尼布洛药片儿，里面请——” 范丞丞坐在客厅酒红色沙发上，高高举起手里的菠萝海鲜披萨，浮夸地大喊着。 “农农也是贵客，不用拘束哦。”

 

 

 

“欢迎来到这里...好东西一起分享吧。”Justin揽过林妍珺的肩膀，带着她到范丞丞旁边的空位坐下来。

 

林彦俊把外套扔给陈立农，只剩下一件单薄的破洞白T，熟门熟路的走到厨房里给自己接冰水喝。屋外是耶稣赞歌与大雪纷飞，屋内是麻药香气与热气蒸腾。沿着扶手楼梯往上看向二楼，楼梯口会客厅的两扇大门紧闭着，但林彦俊仿佛看见了有粉红色的梦幻气体和白色的水蒸汽和褐色的酒气以及狂欢的扭曲面孔，在一边敲打着门锁一边从门缝里溢出来。喝完水他想起来陈立农做爱时候爱出汗，不做爱的时候也爱出汗，又拿起冰凿匡匡敲冰块。

铺着红白格子条纹桌布的长条木质矮桌上，摆满了各式菜肴——罗勒番茄土豆浓汤、反季节水果果盘、四五只火鸡腿、菠萝海鲜芝士披萨、冰桶里的葡萄牙波特睡前酒和蔡徐坤最爱的百加得朗姆酒、编制竹篮里的长条法棍与蜂蜜和黄油，还有在桌子正中央稍显格格不入的中式香炉，香炉里是一堆燃烧着的烟草。

 

 

 

“这就是你说的南疆产的麻烟？”陈立农在林妍珺斜对角的红色长条扶手沙发坐下，看见旁边的木制小圆桌上有纸片盛着的一堆干燥叶片，向Justin发问。

“对...你和妍珺第一次当'飞行员'，我没加太多...那只大泰迪犬先生带了什么圣诞节礼物送给我呢？”

大泰迪犬先生拿着两杯冰水走进客厅，看见自己的男朋友一只手臂搭在沙发靠背上，翘起二郎腿，破洞牛仔裤露出的膝盖部分皮肤似乎有些发红，太阳穴附近也冒出细密汗珠。粉红色的连帽卫衣让他看上去像是一个刚下课跟朋友出来唱K的普通中学生，尽管他跟林妍珺一样都是今年6月刚刚高中毕业。

 

 

 

“没什么礼物给你，熟客不需要这些客套环节。”

 他轻巧的在陈立农旁坐下，头搁在陈立农的手臂上，把水杯按在陈立农脑门上降温。“我是带农农过来度假的，他被关在学校里好几个月，很可怜的——”

 

 

没人开灯，屋外天色愈发暗了，落日余晖透过第一层白色纱质窗帘，配上客厅里与波斯纹地毯如出一辙的暗红色花纹墙纸，配上主动侵入三位新访客肺叶的麻药香气，配上香炉里几乎要将毛孔燃烧殆尽的蒸腾气息。

小别墅的一楼客厅被浸泡在几千万升的橙黄色百加得朗姆酒里，他们都有些灵魂出窍。

 

 

 

“机车——林彦俊你撒谎！”

林妍珺狠狠锤了一下范丞丞的膝盖，另一只手指着她哥的鼻子得意地大喊：

 “仄家伙跟我打赌输了，带我来这里看男人和男人是怎么做爱的。”

 

 

 

“噗——那你要上去看看吗？男的女的都很全诶，我是说，女的搞男的也说不定哦。” 范丞丞差点把嘴巴里的菠萝喷出来。

 

 

 

“上去看什么？”

 

 

穿白色高领毛衣和跟林妍珺同款的黑色飞行员外套的大高个出现在长长走廊尽头的门口，逆天长腿被黑色紧身裤包裹着，腰间的皮带还挂着两个明晃晃的铁环——眉头紧锁、肩上满是雪粒的陈立信走进客厅，后面还跟着一个无奈耸肩表示'我可打不过他就只好放他进来'的蔡徐坤。

 

 

 

“林彦俊，当我空气是不是。”

 

“大哥...” 刚刚灌下一口冰水的陈立农站了起来正欲解释，被陈立信挥手示意后住口。

陈立农手臂急急忙忙地从林彦俊的后颈处撤走后，林彦俊也不慌，头靠着沙发靠背抱着手臂，视线直直望着一路走到客厅里的陈立信。

 

 

“把我亲弟弟和女朋友带到这里来，也不事先跟我讲一声——这是大他们五岁的人做出来的事情吗？你真的不怕被警察抓？”

“警察局局长的小情人就在上面跟人玩疯狂叠罗汉呢，怕什么？” 林彦俊松开手臂双手插裤兜，一副你拿我没办法的样子。 “你可别装作你没来过这里的样子，Justin跟我说过你也有跟他买过东西的。”

Justin早就偷偷从林妍珺的身边溜走，从沙发后面绕一圈躲到沙发最左侧的范丞丞怀里装死。范丞丞把他的毛拖鞋扔掉、双手抓过他穿着白袜子的小脚塞到自己的大腿底下取暖后，微微抬起下巴，慵懒松散的双眼毫不避讳地直视着陈立信充满煞气的眼神。

 

陈立信懒得跟这些无赖讲话，他越过陈立农和林彦俊的双腿，不着痕迹的踩了踩林彦俊的马丁靴鞋面一脚后坐在林妍珺旁边揽着她的肩膀。林妍珺往反方向用力挣脱他的拘束，他更用力地把人带过来。陈立农在沙发旁站着，他流出的冷汗早已在后背和卫衣之间装好了异性磁场，他想着，突然出现在这个空间呼吸的自家大哥，好像并没有将周围空气的浓度稀释几分——温度反倒被抬得更高了。

 

 

 

“妍，不要生气了，这里龙蛇混杂，我们...” 陈立信拉过林妍珺的左手，强迫她的身体转向自己。

 “林彦俊都管不了我，你在这里啰啰嗦嗦什么哦。” 林妍珺用勾了下眼线的大眼睛狠狠甩陈立信一记眼刀。“我至少得要在这里让Justin给我打上一针，再舒舒服服的走。”

 

“搞什么欧你，我妹妹血管很难找吗？你给她打成这样？”看着林妍珺示威般举起青了一片的有两个针孔的手背，林彦俊找到由头一样指责陈立信。听见林妍珺说到Justin，陈立信眼神自然地往沙发另一端一瞥。

 

 

 

拜托别再cue我啦！做生意不容易，帮帮忙啊呆鹅！Justin在范丞丞怀里轻轻拍了两下他的胸口，示意他回应一下背后陈立信火辣辣讨伐的视线。

“对啊，我一直都是让Justin给我注射，他手法可好了，都完全不痛的！” 说着范丞丞还把像戳了几个洞的白纸一样的手腕内侧展示给陈立信看。

 

 

 

同时远离大家视线的那只手在不停作祟，揉着怀里人的会阴，一下，两下。待在这个闷闷的空间里太久了，Justin感觉自己的眼皮有些睁不开，灵魂仿佛腾在半空中按摩自己的头皮，一下，两下。他舒服的仰起头喘息，掰过身旁不争气的人的脸。

 

 “我 没 让 你 说 这 个。”

 

 应该过了六点了吧？房间里太黑了，他看不清范丞丞的脸，只看见他的发胶似乎失效了，有几根头发垂了下来。他的Adam仿佛吻上了他不停发抖的双唇，他无措的被那人抱着深吻。裤子有被脱下来吗？扣子好像被空气中的弹簧弹开了，腿根的皮肤也有些凉凉的。

 “丞，我是不是被你摸湿了？...去厨房那里吧，我们去厨房，我要喝水。”

 

 

 

 

“哇哦，他们开始了。”

 蔡徐坤从杂物房走出来，拿着两个五头黄铜制复古烛台，放到沙发一左一右的两个小木制圆桌上，每个烛台都放了五根点燃了的应节红色蜡烛，暗红色的房间被十支蜡烛点亮了。

 看着范丞丞把裸着下身的Justin抱进厨房关上门的时候，他意识到自己的多余了：“我出去呆着了，有事按铃。还有......别玩得太疯了，小心火烛。”

 

 

陈立农有点喘不过气，他是第一次尝试在麻药的烟气中呼吸。他觉得全身都要软成一滩烂泥，父亲生前告诫他不要被酒喝了，是否也是出于同样的原因？林彦俊好像发现他身子在晃来晃去，拉着他的右手示意他赶紧坐回到沙发上。陈立农觉得自己看着担心他的林彦俊，忍不住想开怀大笑——事实上他也笑得很开心，他觉得自己准备好吻上轮廓不大鲜明的恋人了，只是他笑完之后竟提不起一点精神气力。

 

 

“彦俊...我们是不是坐在潜水艇里？” 他晕晕乎乎地凑到恋人耳边提出疑问， “为什么海底是暖黄色的？”  

“不是应该在天上飞吗？”

林妍珺笑着甩开陈立信的手，走向摆在客厅电视旁书架上的老式肩扛四喇叭录音机——这个大型老古董不知道范丞丞是从哪淘过来的，总之很符合这个房子故意做旧的设计和情怀。

“来点音乐吧？”

 

 

 

林妍珺摆弄着散落在地上的磁带，看着名字选了几个之后，最终挑中了一个合心意的塞进去播放。

 

 

 

“Hey Jude?”

 

林彦俊身上倚着半醉不醉睁不开眼的陈立农，这小孩自从成年以后体型就一直在不断增大，他堪堪支撑起这大块头后，竟觉得说话呼吸都有些吃力。

 

“你确定这适合做爱？不会萎掉吗？”

 

 

 

“不会吧？” 陈立信从冰桶里抽出那一只开了瓶的葡萄牙睡前酒，灌满手里梨型玻璃酒杯的二分之一。“那可是你大一到大三最爱听的曲子，没有感觉吗？”

 

 

 

“...有感觉，呵。”

 

林彦俊咬着牙回呛。陈立信玩味的看着他的目光让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他不喜欢话里有话的行为。尽管抱着陈立农的姿势非常没有气势，但林彦俊还是给那人一记眼刀，达成兄妹双杀。

 

“可太有感觉了，现在还记得一清二楚。”

 

他撅着嘴嘟嘟囔囔地把陈立农推倒在沙发上，往下褪陈立农的裤子和内裤，自己也站起身脱掉憋得他非常难受的紧身裤。

 

 

 

林彦俊自然不会忘记他跟陈立信的那点破事。他记忆力向来很好，对过去发生的事情总能精确到每个细节，以秒为单位，以陈立信为主人公，切割每件事情的来龙去脉。

 

 

 

所以他不擅长化繁为简以及概括情节，不简单的来说，就是他跟陈立信是大学摇滚社的唯二成员，为了跟好哥们陈立信一起给糊得不行的摇滚社招揽人气，唯一会作曲的林彦俊勇挑大梁在社团招新日之前写新歌，写不出跟好哥们一起表演的新歌的林彦俊自我厌恶，自诩艺术家需要铤而走险的林彦俊跟家里是走私毒品的黄明昊混到一起，林彦俊开始吸大麻，林彦俊为了买大麻吸大麻写歌给陈立农补习，林彦俊跟陈立农搞在一起，被陈立农的亲生（直男）哥哥发现他（一个瘾君子）搞了陈立农之后遭到来自亲哥哥的一顿暴打，他跟陈立信在大学毕业后闹掰，陈立信在大学毕业以后搞了他的亲生妹妹。

 

 

 

哦，他又想补充一下细节，他们社团真正走红不是因为林彦俊作词作曲的歌，而是招新日他跟陈立信一起翻唱的HEY JUDE。他跟陈立信在社团活动室门前决裂那一天，里面的学弟学妹们正在练习的也是HEY JUDE。包括陈立信发现他林彦俊正跪在地板上给当时还是未成年高中生的陈立农口交时，为了掩盖罪行而大声播放的BGM还是该死的HEY JUDE。

 

 

 

“在这个房子里，你想跟我做的话，也不是不可以，毕竟Justin定的规矩就是把开心放在第一位。”

 

林彦俊把涂了兴奋剂的黑色十五厘米橡胶假阳具缓缓推进自己翘起的屁股里，刚刚完全没入就着急的来回起坐，前胸因为异常的兴奋而快速起伏。

 

“可是我起码一个月都没有灌肠加扩张了...近期以来比较宝贵的第一次，还是想留给农农呢。”

 

 

 

林彦俊弯下腰，上身跟陈立农的粉色卫衣紧紧贴着，陈立农日益明显的胸肌的坚实触感让他耳后发热。他捧着已经酩酊大醉，时不时晃下头让自己睁开眼睛，但视线又无法聚焦的陈立农的脸。

 

“陈立农...农农，你想干我吗？”

 

他趴在天鹅绒质地的沙发上，一下又一下吻着陈立农的眼睫毛，录音机里传出的“Hey jude, refrain”加上陈立农明显是欲求不满的样子让刚刚他暴躁不已的心脏又软得一塌糊涂。几乎要烫伤他小肚子的那根阴茎用不断加强的硬度回应着他，他越压着那根东西，那根东西越振奋。

 

 

 

“我是妍的。” 陈立信抿了一口酒，歪着头回复林彦俊。“怎么看我都不会想插你的屁股。”

 

 

 

“是——吗——？要我说，林彦俊的屁股还蛮有肉的呢，我倒是想试试。”

 

 林妍珺突然在黑暗中显出形状，跨立在林彦俊的背后。

 

“农农好像有点不行了诶，你快点坐下去啊？要不然他过一会儿就要晕过去了内。”

 

 

 

她弯下腰，一只手按住哥哥的细腰，另一只手把假阳具迅速抽出来。突然离开兴奋剂的火辣空虚感和无法及时合上的后穴，让林彦俊不小心惊叫着射出一些浊液到陈立农粉色的卫衣上。

 

“呜啊...你怎么都不打声招呼！”林彦俊红着眼睛往身后看，发现妹妹一只手撸了两把陈立农的老二，另一只手在出力往下摁他的腰窝敏感处，他的穴口正对着陈立农间歇泉一般不断吐出清液的龟头，他可以想象到玫瑰花心被沙拉酱濡湿的场景。

 

 

 

他根本受不了那种瘙痒的感觉，上身一直到腰部和尾椎骨一下子泥石流坍塌一般软了下来——当然也有可能是南疆麻叶的威力开始显现出来了——妹妹双手控制着他细细的腰身一路往欲望沉沦的方向下坠，当了一个月处男的林彦俊又被陈立农破处了。对，是破处，他觉得后穴被少年又成长了一个size的阴茎撑得胀痛，好满啊，好痛啊。他想叫Justin过来给他来一针海洛因，却想起来他现在也忙得很呢。

 

 

 

“哥哥好棒~不要哭啊。” 他的妹妹在后面安慰着他，他觉得后面被淋上许多黏黏糊糊的东西，蜘蛛一样从他的尾椎骨疯狂四处打转，就好像收不住的眼泪在他的脸上爬行一样，最后一点点渗透钻进他滚烫的后穴内壁。那味道...是蜂蜜？

 

 

 

陈立信将杯中剩余的酒一饮而尽，发现那边林妍珺看似在捣鼓她哥哥跟陈立农的好事，实际是在翘着没有穿内裤的小屁股诱惑他，长度刚刚到腿根的包臀裙在这样的体位下把女孩子粉红色的春光展露无遗——究竟是什么时候偷偷把底裤脱掉的啊？

 

 

 

在林妍珺左手用力把蜂蜜挤到林彦俊的腰窝上，右手沾着甜腻腻的琥珀色给哥哥红彤彤的后穴和他弟弟紫红色的阴茎——就是他俩的交媾处按摩了三分多钟的时候，他把这个撅着屁股又不说想要的小妖精抱到自己怀里。

 

 

 

“妍。”

 

他全数收敛自己先前的怒火，温柔地看着无辜睁大烟熏大眼睛，正吮吸着手指上的蜂蜜的林妍珺。

 

“他们经验太丰富了，让他们自己来，好吗？”

 

 

 

他伸手抚上女孩湿润的两片花瓣，稀疏体毛下方的他的秘密花园。绕圈打磨，用力深入，勾起中指，加速抽插，突然抽出，品尝高潮前的空虚。

 

 

 

“我要香蕉！”林妍珺伸手打他，但双腿不由自主的张开了。“啊...啊，你的手好凉...好舒服，拿香蕉也别停啊。”她的手自己不听话地也摸了下去，又被陈立信抽出来的大手包裹束缚住。

 

 

 

他从果盘里伸手摘下来一根香蕉，女孩把自己的肩带扯了下来，袒胸露乳，接过那根剥好皮的香蕉。

 

 

 

“上面还是下面？” 林妍珺举起香蕉，俏皮地看着他。

 

 

 

“妍，上面，吃饱了才有力气跟我玩。”陈立信笑眯眯地把香蕉送进女朋友的嘴巴里，林妍珺急不可耐，舌头打着卷舔舐着香蕉的头部。

 

 

 

“立信，我最近想剪个短头发，我看好多女生都剪了短发呢！” 陈立信把林妍珺抱起来以骑乘式插入时，小女孩突然冷不丁冒出这句话。

 

 

 

“那你不是跟你哥变的一模一样了？”陈立信动作一顿，他不知道林妍珺为什么突然这样说，他迟钝的雷达转动起来。“妍，别这样，我会受不了。”

 

 

 

“不一样，真的完全不一样。” 林妍珺吃完最后一口香蕉，随手把皮扔到名贵的地毯上。

 

“林彦俊会离开你，但是我会紧紧缠着你，很不一样。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> 嗑药情节灵感源（我正在亵渎的作品是）: 村上龙《无限近似于透明的蓝》


End file.
